1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a self emissive display device that displays images with organic light emitting diodes. The organic light emitting diode display differs from a liquid crystal display (LCD) in that it does not require a separate light source, so it generally has relatively small thickness and weight. Further, the organic light emitting diode display has high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed, such that it is gaining more and more attention as a next-generation display device for portable electronic devices.
The organic light emitting diode display can be classified into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type according to a driving method. The active matrix-type organic light emitting diode display includes an organic light emitting diode, a thin film transistor (TFT), and a capacitor for each pixel to independently control the pixel.
In the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, organic emission layers emitting light of different colors are formed to emit red, green, and blue or the red, green, and blue lights are realized by using color filters after forming an organic emission layer emitting white light.
As described above, to realize the red, green, and blue lights by using the color filters requires forming the color filters by a photolithography process according to each color such that a manufacturing process may be complicated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.